Dame yo: no puedo dejar de amarte
by Zibel
Summary: Gaara llega a Konoha,Lee es el encargado de protegerlo.Pero tanto tiempo juntos hará que surja un sentimiento entre ellos.Podrá Lee demostrarle a Gaara el verdadero amor?Gaara abrirá su corazón o se lo robarán primero XD?GaaLee,SasuNaru,KibaHina,SaiSaku.
1. Un Malentendido

**Un malentendido**

Aquel día el sol asomaba por los bosques de Konoha. Era muy temprano por lo que toda la aldea dormía aún, todos menos un inusual joven de vestimenta verde. Solía levantarse mucho antes que los demás para irse a entrenar a su lugar de siempre. Pasadas unas horas ya toda la aldea estaba activa como siempre, el joven de redondos ojos cayó sentado al suelo exhausto por el desgaste físico que siempre hacía, no sin antes asestar un último golpe al tronco con el que entrenaba. Pronto se levantó al ver que alguien llegaba, era una persona muy conocida por él con el que había compartido varios años y varias misiones, Hyuga Neji se le acercó tendiéndole una toalla y un cántaro con agua, Lee le agradeció el amable acto y procedió a beber todo el agua.

Realmente esta escena ya era cotidiana desde hace tiempo.

-Veo que una vez más olvidaste traer contigo tu toalla y tu agua- hablaba el Hyuga viendo beber a su compañero.

-Ahh…realmente me moría de sed- dijo Lee -muchas gracias Neji.-

-Hn..- con su misma estoica cara de siempre -Será mejor que vayamos donde Gai-sensei –todavía llamaba sensei a su maestro, aunque él también fuera un jounnin, por el aprecio que le tenía aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado tan abiertamente como lo hacía Lee.

-Hai!- atinó a decir el ninja verde.

Los dos decidieron recorrer la distancia hacia Konoha a paso ninja, ya en la entrada vieron a Kakashi que salía.

-Ohayo Kakashi-sensei.Va a alguna misión?- preguntó el Lee.

-Ohayo Lee, Neji- esté último inclinó su cabeza en respuesta al saludo. –Me dirijo a Suna…

-KAKASHI MI ETERNO RIVAL, ESPERA!! – Venía corriendo un hombre con los mismos atuendos que Lee.

-Bueno debo irme pronto, ja ne!- Kakashi desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

-Que sucede Gai-sensei?- preguntaba Lee al ver a su maestro llegar.

-Es que debía avisarle que ya no era necesario que vaya a Suna. _Tsunade-sama se va a enfadar..._

-Gai-sensei?- dijo Lee sacándolo de su pensamiento –Pero puede alcanzarlo todavía.-

-Sí, pero al paso que va sólo lo alcanzaré cuando llegue a Suna. Kakashi es muy rápido, por eso Tsunade-sama lo escogió para esta misión.-

-Cuál misión?- preguntó Neji quien había estado tan sólo observando la situación.

Gai volteó a ver a su alumno.

-Se supone que Kakashi debía ir de escolta para el kazekage-sama de Suna, dado que éste iba a venir a Konoha.

-El kazekage?- Lee recordó a aquel pelirrojo que le había causado una traumática experiencia en el pasado pero que se había convertido en un aliado de Konoha y a la vez en un camarada, es decir, no le guardaba rencor alguno –va a venir?- preguntó con un interés que sólo Neji pudo percibir.

-Se suponía que sí, pero Tsunade-sama ordenó luego que ya no era necesario y que debía quedarse en Suna.

-Cuál era la razón de su venida?- Lee estaba siendo curioso –

-Bueno, eso es asunto de Kages- contestó Gai

-Ya veo- respondió Lee.

-Supongo que debe ser para estrechar lazos con Suna o para hablar de algún hecho importante para las aldeas- trató de responde Gai a quien no le gustaba dejar a medias alguna petición de su adorado alumno.

-Es decir, usted no sabe el por qué de aquella reunión cancelada?- volvió a intervenir Neji.

Gai prestó atención a su alumno y contestó –No Neji, no lo sé. Hokage-sama tan sólo nos comunicó que iba a reunirse con el Kazekage de Suna, pero creo que es a Kakashi al único que informó.- contestó Gai quien ya se sentía en un interrogatorio por las preguntas.

-Me temo que hoy no podré ayudarles a entrenar chicos, debo ir donde Tsunade-sama a informarle que no pude alcanzar a Kakashi. - dijo Gai antes de que alguno volviera con otra pregunta –Pero no dejen que su llama de la juventud se apague y vayan a entrenar sin mí!.Veo que falta Tenten, será mejor que la busquen y comiencen a entrenar-dijo Gai notando la ausencia de su ex alumna.-Ahora sí ya me retiro, voy donde Tsunade-sama._ Espero que no haya bebido sake para que así esté más tranquila cuando le notifique lo sucedido con Kakashi._

Dicho esto, Gai se dirigió hacía la oficina de la Godaime.

Lee y Neji volvieron a quedarse solos de nuevo y decidieron ir en busca de su compañera.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dentro de la aldea, desayunando en el Ichiraku, se encontraba el grupo 7 en una de sus típicas conversaciones.

-Hey! Otro plato de ramen!!- decía un rubio muy extrovertido.

-Naruto deja de comer tanto, no sé donde te cabe todo ese ramen- una pelirrosa sorprendida por el apetito de su compañero.

-Tsk.. es un dobe- cierto moreno azulado intervenía.

-Calla Sasuke baka!- contestaba el aludido rubio.

-Naruto!!No llames baka a Sasuke-kun!!-atinó a decir la pelirrosada antes de asestarle un golpe al pobre rubio.

-Pero Sakura-chan…- decía con ojos llorosos Naruto.

-Tsk…dobe- el pelinegro azulado volvía a hablar.

-Naruto-kun, si sigues hablando la frentuda te va a volver a golpear.- habló por fin cierto pelinegro sentado con ellos.

-Sai!- llegó a decir la ofendida.-Pero serás….

Antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar de hablar aparecieron Lee y Neji en el restaurante.

-Hey Lee!- llamó Naruto con la mano.

-Naruto-kun-llegó a decir el de los ojos redondos.-Ohayo.- volteó y vio a Sakura y se acercó –Sakura-san.- saludó cortésmente- Hoy se ve tan linda como siempre.

Sakura simplemente llegó a regalarle una sonrisa.

Aunque en el pasado Lee se le hubiera declarado y ella lo hubiera rechazado, aquél llegó a ganarse su respeto y eran muy buenos amigos, aún así Lee seguía tratando con mucho cariño a Sakura, por el aprecio que le tenía, un aprecio de amigos.

-Mira fea, alguien piensa que eres bonita- llegó a decir el pelinegro.

-Ohayo Lee, cómo has estado?- respondió Sakura haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Sai.

-Muy bien Sakura-san. Justo en estos momentos Neji y yo estamos buscando a Tenten. La habéis visto?

-Ummm… me temo que no Lee.

-Gracias de todas formas Sakura-san. Vamos a seguir buscándola. Disfrute su desayuno.-

Lee se despidió cortésmente haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara un poco. Volteo y se dirigió dónde estaba Neji quien parecía estar conversando con el Uchiha.

Sai, quien había visto toda la escena, dijo:

-No me digas frentuda que ahora también te gusta ése.- habló mirándola directamente en espera de una respuesta.

-Baka. Lee-san es tan sólo un buen amigo.-respondió la pelirrosada.

-Con razón te dijo bonita, no creo que otro hombre lo hubiera hecho.- dijo Sai recobrando su misma cara de siempre.

-A comparación tuya, Lee-san es muy educado.- llegó a decir Sakura parándose y retirándose de su lugar pasando por el lado de Sasuke, dejando a Sai algo pensativo.

-Bueno Naruto-kun ya me voy.- dijo Lee dándole una palmada a Naruto por la espalda. Éste por el susto derramó su ramen en la vestimenta del Uchiha, cortando la conversación que tenía con Neji.

-Usuratonkachi!- gritó Sasuke quien sentía lo caliente del ramen.

Neji al ver que se armaría un lío decidió salir de ahí con Lee.

.En las afueras vieron a cierta morena con dos moños en la cabeza saltando los techos, era Tenten.

-Tenten!-llamó el Hyuga.

Tenten se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Bajó de uno de los techos, aterrizando en el suelo cerca de ellos.

-Gomen Neji, Lee.- dijo la morena – se me hizo tarde para llegar al entrenamiento.- Y era verdad, ya era cerca del mediodía, por lo que los demás equipos ya debían de estar terminando su entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes Tenten- dijo Lee. –Mañana entrenaremos el doble de fuerte!!

-Ah…- Tenten tenía gotas en la cara.

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver a Gai-sensei, seguro ya debe de haber terminado de hablar con Hokage-sama.

Lee se despidió de sus compañeros y fue corriendo en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

Neji quedó con Tenten a solas, ésta iba a proponerle para entrenar los dos juntos, cuando de pronto…

-Ah…Sakura-chan!!Ya dije que fue un accidente!!-gritaba un rubio saliendo del Ichiraku, asustado por su vida.

-Naruto!!...Mira que derramarle tu ramen a Sasuke-kun delante de mí!- la pelirrosada clavó un puñetazo en el suelo el cual abrió una grieta que se dirigía donde el rubio, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sakura, ya dejadlo.- decía un Sasuke fastidiado por la escena.

-Sasuke-kun!- la cara de Sakura cambió a una enamoradiza al voltear a ver a la persona que le gustaba.-Hai!

-La fea es aún más fea cuando se enoja.- habló Sai quien estaba cerca de Sasuke.

-Sai!...- Sakura iba a volver a perder la cordura de nuevo.

-Hey dobe…- Sasuke llamaba a Naruto, quien seguía tendido en el suelo. –Vas a levantarte o no? Ni que ese golpe te hubiera lastimado, no me digas que eres tan débil.-habló, provocando al rubio.

-Sasuke baka!- se levantó en seguida el aludido.- Todo es tu culpa!

-Mi culpa? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me derramó el ramen en mi ropa.

-Sabes que no fue a propósito…venga, te acompaño a que te seques.

-Algo bueno tendrás que hacer dobe.- respondió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa.

Parecía que todo se estaba calmando, Naruto se alejaba del lugar con Sasuke y Sakura mantenía su 'conversación' con Sai.

Tenten volvió a fijar su atención a Neji y antes de poder hablar, éste se le adelantó.

-Tenten, me retiro. Trata de llegar más temprano mañana o avisa con anticipación si te vas a demorar.- tan seco como siempre el Hyuga.

Tenten tan sólo suspiró y se fue de ahí, mientras Neji se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cerca a la mansión se encontraba la heredera de los Hyuga quien se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun…- logró soltar inconscientemente el nombre de quien le gustaba.

-Hinata?- se escuchó la voz de un joven detrás de ella.

-Ah?!...ah…Kiba-kun!- dijo la joven quien saltó de la sorpresa, por no decir susto.

-Hinata, que haces acá? Pensé que ya estabas en tu casa, después del entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei.- dijo el joven Inuzuka. –Estás pensando en Naruto de nuevo?- atinó a decir Kiba quien ya conocía perfectamente a su compañera de años.

-Yo…eh…yo…no!- contestó la joven muy ruborizada por la pregunta.

-Ja ja ja, Hinata, sabes que eres mala mintiendo. No me engañas ni a mi ni a Akamaru.- el perro ladró en señal de aprobación.- No tienes porqué mentir Hinata, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- dijo el joven Inuzuka con una mirada tierna – sabes que somos un equipo.- agregó cambiando a su mirada normal y alejándola de la vista de Hinata.

-Arigatou Kiba-kun- dijo una Hinata sonriente.

-Bueno Hinata, matta ashita!- se despidió el joven, yéndose con Akamaru.

Hinata decidió irse a su casa.

Llegando, se encontró con su primo.

-Konichiwa Neji-niisan.- dijo Hinata al ver a su primo.

-Hinata-sama, cómo le fue en su entrenamiento de hoy?- preguntó el ojiblanco quien aunque no fuera muy expresivo, apreciaba a su prima y se preocupaba por ella.

-Bien, Neji-niisan. Y el tuyo?- habló la heredera de los Hyuga.

-No entrenamos hoy dado que estuvimos buscando a Tenten. Aunque Lee había estado entrenando desde temprano como es usual en él- respondió el otro Hyuga.

-Pensé que tú y Lee-san entrenaban juntos, dado que siempre sales muy temprano en las mañanas.- dijo la ojiblanca.

El tensai de los Hyuga se sorprendió por el comentario de su prima. No sabía que hubiera alguien que supiera que él se levantaba en las mañanas tan sólo para llevar la toalla y el cántaro con agua para Lee, de paso que observaba a su compañero entrenar.

-Hinata-sama…desde cuando sabe usted eso?- preguntó el Hyuga intrigado.

-Te he visto desde hace ya tiempo Neji-niisan- contestó. –Yo también me levanto temprano…- dijo algo tímida la Hyuga -… para entrenar.

Neji sólo esbozó una sonrisa y su preocupación se fue, sabía que su prima era de confiar y no le diría a nadie lo que hacía.

-Bueno Hinata-sama, creo que Hiashi-sama la espera para el amuerzo,vamos?

-Hai.-asintió.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el comedor siguiendo a su primo cuando de pronto unas palabras pasaron por su mente: '_sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea'_.Hinata recordó las palabras del Inuzuka.

-Kiba-kun…- no sabía por qué se había ruborizado de pronto, pero siguió caminando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage:

-Gai! Te encargué que le dijeras a Kakashi que ya no debía ir para traer al Kazekage!- Tsunade estaba realmente enfadada con Gai por no haber cumplido con lo que le pidió.

-Tsunade-sama le pido mil disculpas.- Gai mantenía una pose recta y estaba algo nervioso.

-Sólo espero que la carta que envié para cancelar la reunión llegue antes que Kakashi

-De seguro lo hará Tsunade-sama- respondió Gai.

-Tsunade-sama- aparece Shizune por la puerta de la oficina –me temo que en estos momentos no hay ningún jounnin disponible que pueda llevar la carta al Kazekage-sama.

Eso era, la gota que derramó el vaso. El enojo de Tsunade era más que obvio, inclusive pensó en botar a Gai por la ventana de la oficina pero logró tranquilizarse.

Gai temiendo por su vida, esperó que diría la Hokage.

-Bien, parece que ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. El Kazekage tendrá que venir con Kakashi. Espero que lleguen bien.- dijo una Tsunade resignada.

Cerca de allí, por los pasillos de la oficina, Lee caminaba pensando en que el Kazekage vendría a Konoha, por alguna extraña razón había estado pensando en eso todo el camino. Llegó a la oficina y tocó la puerta.

-Pase- se escuchó la voz de Tsunade.

Lee abrió la puerta y encontró a la Hokage y a su sensei.

-Konichiwa Tsunade-sama.- saludó Lee.

-Ah! Lee! Eras tú!-contestó la rubia.- Justo te necesitábamos.

-Eh?- Lee estaba confuso.- A mi Tsunade-sama?

-Sí, Lee. Sabes que el Kazekage de Suna va a venir a Konoha cierto?- dijo Tsunade sin esperar respuesta.- Bueno, necesitamos quien le enseñe los alrededores de Konoha, dado que va a estar aquí por unos días. Le pediría a Naruto con quien ha tenido más contacto pero desconfío de lo que Naruto pueda hacer así que lo dejo en tus manos Lee, sé que pelearon juntos una vez así que también has de saber como tratarlo.- terminó de hablar Tsunade.

Lee estaba atónito sin saber que decir, tendría él que estar con el Kazekage y enseñarle toda la aldea? Realmente no tenía habla.

-Tsunade-sama, está segura de lo que dice?- intervino Gai preocupado por la actitud de su alumno.

-Gai, tú fallaste con el encargo que te mandé, creo que no puedes opinar en este caso.- dijo Tsunade con una mirada asesina al aludido. –Además sé que Lee hará un excelente trabajo.- finalizó la Hokage.

-H…ha…hai!- pudo por fin hablar Lee.

-Bien! Todo está dicho. Lee dile a Sakura que venga con su equipo, debo organizar todo para la llegada del Kazekage. También reúne a tus compañeros y ve a quien más puedes traer. Gai, ve con él.

Los dos asintieron y salieron de la oficina de la rubia.

-Lee yo iré por Tenten y Neji, tú ve donde Sakura.

-Hai! Gai-sensei!

Cada uno partió por lados distintos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por las calles de Konoha caminaba una pelirrosa algo más tranquila que horas antes. Estaría normal si no fuera porque estaba acompañada de cierto pelinegro.

-Frentuda, hasta dónde piensas caminar. Has estado dando vueltas desde que salimos del Ichiraku- dijo Sai siguiendo a la kunoichi.

-No te pedí que me acompañaras, puedes darte la vuelta e irte Sai.- contestó algo evasiva la pelirrosa.

-No me digas que la más fea de Konoha tiene una cita?- preguntó Sai algo burlón.

-Si! Ahora vete de una vez!- respondió Sakura esperando quitárselo de encima.

Aunque tuviera ya tiempo compartiendo en el mismo equipo con el pelinegro podía aguantar las palabras que decía éste porque sabía que aún le costaba relacionarse con la gente y estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo, a decir verdad era Sakura quien más paciencia le tenía en el equipo, pero eran situaciones como ésta en las que su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

Sai paró un momento, dejando notar una ligera sorpresa en su rostro, cambiándola luego por su cara habitual pero sin su sonrisa típica. Se acercó a la pelirrosa y se colocó delante de ella.

-Con quién?- preguntó sin alterarse.

Sakura se asustó un poco por la acción de su compañero. Le parecía extraña ésta actitud. No sabía qué responderle.

-Sakura-san!- apareció Lee llamando a su amiga, para alivio de ésta.

-Lee!- corrió Sakura a su encuentro dejando a Sai plantado.

-Sakura-san, Hokage-sama pide que reúna a su equipo y se reporten a su oficina lo antes posible.

-Tsunade-sama?

-Hai.

-Bueno Lee, entonces voy a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke-kun. Nos vemos!

Sakura se acercó a Sai quien no le había quitado la vista de encima pero ella no se había dado cuenta.- Sai, vamos dónde Naruto y Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama nos espera.

-Y tu cita?- encaró Sai.

-Ah? Mi que?...- recordó Sakura el tema del que hablaban antes de aparecer Lee. -Ah sí, se canceló. Bueno eso no importa, vámonos ya!- comenzó a correr al estilo ninja.

Sai fue detrás de ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Lee, quien no supo descifrarla. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. _Así que se iba a ver con él…tan sólo un amigo no?_

Lee volvió a quedarse solo, cuando de pronto divisó a cierto chico con rasgos salvajes caminando.

Kiba iba pensando. _Por qué fui hasta dónde estaba Hinata? Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que hubiera llegado bien a su casa, no entiendo por qué decidí acercármele al verla tan pensativa, parecía algo triste…será por Naruto? Bah! Ese baka no se da cuenta que Hinata lo quiere…sí, lo quiere a él…_

-Kiba!- llamaba Lee sin captar la atención del Inuzuka –Kiba!- volvió a llamar.

Kiba reaccionando por fin buscó con la mirada a quien lo llamaba. Vio a Lee y lo saludó.

-Hey Lee! Hola!

-Kiba!- se acercó Lee – tiempo sin verte.-

-Tss!...tú sabes, misiones y entrenamientos, no me dejan tiempo para divertirme como antes- respondió el Inuzuka.

-Cierto! Kiba, tienes alguna misión para estos días?,necesito encontrar personas que puedan ayudarme.-

-No, ninguna. Sólo mi entrenamiento habitual pero Kurenai-sensei no se encuentra en estos momentos en la aldea, así que puedo dejarlo de hacer por unos días, para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Bueno, no es necesariamente yo quien necesita tu ayuda sino Hokage-sama- habló el de verde.- Entonces gracias! Ehh…sabes de alguien más que pueda apoyarte?- preguntó Lee.

A Kiba se le vino una persona en la mente, con la que hubo hablado horas antes.

-Hinata…

-Ah?- dijo Lee quien no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que había dicho el Inuzuka.

-Hinata puede ayudar también!- llegó a hablar claro el joven.- Ella y yo podemos ayudarte, hacemos buen equipo como ya sabes.Llamaría a Shino también pero se encuentra en una misión con su padre en el País de los Pájaros. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a Hinata.- dijo emocionado Kiba.

-OSSU! Te acompaño entonces, de paso que voy donde Neji y de seguro me encuentro con Gai-sensei para irnos todos juntos de una vez.

Kiba y Lee partieron hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche en la Aldea y había cierto movimiento en la casa de cierto rubio, Sai y Sakura llegaron a la casa de Naruto.

-Bueno pasemos, no creo que Naruto se moleste- dijo Sakura a Sai.

-Pero puede ser que Naruto-kun esté ocupado en estos momentos.

-No creo, estamos hablando de Naruto, Sai- Sakura abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie dentro. Decidió subir las escaleras, seguida de Sai, llegó hasta el cuarto del rubio e iba a abrir la puerta cuando…

-Sasuke, no te muevas! Ya está por entrar! Me lo haces más difícil!- gritaba el jinchuuriki.

-Esa cosa no va a entrar! No me cabe!- respondía el portador del sharingan.

-Si te sigues moviendo va a ser peor aún! Vas a salir perdiendo!- contestaba el rubio.

-Basta Naruto! Esta posición es muy incómoda! Además soy yo el que está abajo!-hablaba el pelinegro azulado.

-Entonces cambiemos de posición y sigámoslo intentándolo!-volvía a gritar Naruto- Mira que en enantes casi entra! Además tengo frío de estar tanto tiempo sin ropa!-

-Naruto entiende! Me está empezando a doler!- esto último lo dijo el Uchiha con un ligero tono de súplica-

-Vamos Sasuke si a mi me entró a ti también! Prometo hacerlo más suave esta vez!

Sakura no pudo aguantar más lo que oía y de una patada tumbó la puerta haciéndola caer al suelo.

-NARUTO! QUE LE HACES A SASUKE-KUN!- gritó la Haruno.


	2. Declaraciones

-Vamos Sasuke si a mi me entró a ti también

**Declaraciones**

-Vamos Sasuke si a mi me entró a ti también! Prometo hacerlo más suave esta vez!

Sakura no pudo aguantar más lo que oía y de una patada tumbó la puerta haciéndola caer al suelo.

-NARUTO ! QUE LE HACES A SASUKE-KUN!- gritó la Haruno.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver la escena: Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke, los dos completamente desnudos por así decirlo. Estaban tirados en el piso, al parecer el rubio estaba ejerciendo un tipo de presión sobre el Uchiha quien obviamente no podía moverse al estar acorralado por el cuerpo del jinchuuriki. Los dos se sorprendieron de ver a Sai y a una Sakura muy conmocionada.

-Q…que…qué es lo que pasa aquí?!- dijo Sakura sin modelar la voz. Sus ojos no daban creencia a lo que veía.- Naruto? Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura-chan! Que sorpresa verte aquí!- habló Naruto quien volvía a su estado normal.

La pelirrosa se acercó a grandes zancos y tomó por el cuello del abrigo al rubio encarándolo frente a frente.- Naruto…! Qué le hacías a Sasuke-kun!- dijo con una voz y una mirada asesinas.

-Suéltalo Sakura.- Sasuke se levantaba.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sakura soltó a un Naruto muy confundido.

-El dobe estaba tratando de ponerme una ropa suya de unos años atrás que obviamente no me quedaría pero cómo es una baka no comprende.- empezó a hablar Sasuke, pero al ver que la pelirrosa aún le miraba de forma extraña, agregó – Yo me negaba y entonces empezamos a forcejear porque él me la quería poner a la fuerza y así fue cómo él terminó encima mío.- finalizó Sasuke.

-Sasuke baka! Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte!- gritó Naruto ya parado. Sakura lo miró de forma asesina de nuevo pero pudo notar que Naruto tenía en la mano un polo. Éste se alejó de ella algo temeroso. _Sakura-chan me da mucho miedo ahora. _Sin querer se chocó con Sai, quien había estado tan sólo presenciando la escena.

-Naruto-kun, sabía que la tenías pequeña pero no sabía que te gustaba exhibirla.- habló Sai con su típica sonrisa.

Naruto inmediatamente recordó que estaba en bóxers pero de todas formas cogió una almohada y se tapó como pudo.-Que hablas Sai!!Todavía delante de Sakura-chan!

-Naruto ya deja de gritar.- habló una Sakura más calmada. Fijó su vista en el Uchiha quién realmente estaba muy incómodo por la situación dado que él también tan sólo traía unos bóxer negros (ay Dios mío, imagínenselo!! XD risas) mientras que el de su compañero era blanco.

-Sasuke-kun…- dudó antes de preguntar.- cómo es entonces que los dos terminaron casi desnudos?- habló por fin.

-Porque mientras veníamos, el dobe se quedó mirando un letrero y se tropezó, cayendo en un charco de lodo.- esto último lo dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.- llegamos y cómo el dobe no tenía ropa limpia se quedó así.

-Baka! Sólo me distraje un momento!- gritó Naruto.- Además no he tenido tiempo para lavar por las misiones!.

-Naruto, eres malo mintiendo.- dijo Sakura con voz resignada. Recobró su normalidad y recordó por qué estaban allí. –Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Vístanse pronto, Tsunade-sama nos llama.

-Tsunade no baachan?- dijo Naruto algo extrañado.

-Es Tsunade-sama, Naruto. No sé el por qué, pero deberíamos de haber estado ahí ya, así que vístete pronto.

-Sakura, podrías darnos permiso para cambiarnos.- intervino Sasuke con su monótona voz.

-Ah?...hai Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura comprendiendo la situación.

Ella y Sai salieron de la habitación. Minutos después aparecieron Sasuke y Naruto con las mismas ropas de la tarde que habían sido lavadas y a esas horas ya habían secado. Luego decidieron emprender el camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra zona de la aldea, iban corriendo una chica joven de dos moños y un hombre vestido de verde. Los dos se dirigían a la mansión Hyuga.

Llegaron y el mayor preguntó por Neji. A los pocos segundos apareció el tensai de los Hyuga con una expresión de extrañeza al ver a su maestro y a su compañera a esas horas de la noche.

-Gai-sensei, qué sucede?- preguntó el ojiblanco.

-Neji, Hokage-sama nos requiere en su oficina.- contestó su maestro.

-Hokage-sama? Hay alguna misión de improvisto?

-No es esencialmente una misión. Verás, como ya sabes que el kazekage de Suna va a venir, Tsunade-sama tiene que organizar todo para recibirlo y necesita de nuestra colaboración.

-Entonces andando.- dijo Neji para no perder más tiempo.

Pero antes de que el trío partiera, aparecieron Lee y Kiba.

-Lee!- dijo Gai

-Gai-sensei! Veo que llegué a tiempo.- contestó el aludido.

-A tiempo para qué?- preguntó su ex maestro.

-Para irnos todos juntos, incluyendo a Hinata- intervino el joven Inuzuka.

-Hinata-sama? Qué tiene que ver en esto?- habló el Hyuga.

-Tsunade-sama me ordenó reunir a los que estuvieran disponibles y Kiba me dijo que Hinata y él lo estaban.- le respondió Lee.

-Hey! Hinata! Sal!- empezó a gritar el Inuzuka esperando que la heredera de los Hyuga apareciera.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando. Trató de ver quien era y vio a Neji quien sostenía su mano contra su boca.

-No grites!- le dijo el Hyuga.- Hinata-sama seguramente está descansando en estos momentos así que no la molestes. Vayamos sólo nosotros.- terminó de decir el ojiblanco, soltando finalmente al Inuzuka.

-Hinata debe estar todavía despierta, yo lo sé.- alcanzó a decirle Kiba.

- No hay necesidad de molestar a Hinata-sama y si necesitan a más personas yo haré doble trabajo.- habló Neji. –Vamos.

-Yo no me muevo hasta que salga Hinata!- empezó a elevar la voz Kiba.

- Si no te mueves por tu propia cuenta, tendré que hacerlo yo!- Neji empezaba a elevar la voz también.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate, listos para pelear, cuando…

-Neji-niisan, qué pasa? Tu voz se escucha hasta adentro.- salió una Hinata algo preocupada por los gritos.- Kiba-kun? Qué haces aquí?- dijo al ver a su compañero.

Los dos jóvenes rápidamente volvieron a su posición normal para evitar que la joven kunoichi se preocupara aún más.

-Naash! Hinata…- habló Kiba en su tono de siempre.- Vinimos a reclutarte.

-A reclutarme?- Hinata lo miró algo extrañada.

-Hokage-sama nos espera, si tenéis alguna duda, ella se las aclarará en su oficina.- Esto lo dijo Gai tratando de actuar normal e ir lo más pronto posible dónde Tsunade.

-Bien dicho Gai-sensei! Debemos irnos ya!- habló Lee

- Hinata-sama, si desea usted se puede quedar, no hay necesidad de que vaya- Neji se dirigía a su prima.

-Neji-niisan…- lo miró Hinata.- yo deseo ir, quiero apoyar a los demás.- dijo una Hinata con voz segura.

-Así se habla Hinata!- Kiba se le acercó acariciándole con su mano su cabello de una forma dulce.

-Kiba-kun…- Hinata se estaba empezando a ruborizar.

Neji no miraba con buenos ojos ese acto de confianza del Inuzuka para con su prima. Iba a hablar cuando de pronto Tenten lo interrumpió.

-Neji ya déjalo. Recuerda que debemos ir donde Hokage-sama.- una tenten que había permanecido callada hasta esos momentos.

-Yosh! Tenten tiene razón. Se supone que soy el encargado de llevarlos a todos ustedes así que ahora si nos vamos!- volvió a hablar Lee, adueñándose de la atención de todos.

Finalmente el grupo partió hacia donde la Hokage.

Después de haber recorrido el camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade, el grupo finalmente logró llegar. Gai y Lee se colocaron delante y éste último tocó la puerta. Tsunade les pidió que entraran desde dentro de su oficina, el grupo lo hizo y como era de esperarse Lee vio que Sakura ya había llegado con su equipo pero también pudo notar la presencia de alguien más.

-Ah Lee, veo que ya llegaste.- habló una Tsunade algo cansada por la espera.

-Hokage-sama, me disculpo por la tardanza. Aquí traigo a mi equipo y también a Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga.- le contestó Lee.

-Muy bien Lee. Bueno, tendré que explicar todo de nuevo. Aunque en realidad el que lo va a hacer es Shikamaru quien es el encargado de todo lo que tiene que ver con la organización para la llegada del Kazekage.- dijo Tsunade mirando al Nara. - Shikamaru es el que tiene una mente más aguda por eso le otorgué el mando de esta 'misión'.

-Tsk…mendokusai.- dijo el Nara.

-Shikamaru vuelve a explicar todo de nuevo.- le dijo Tsunade, ignorando su comentario.

-Si dattebayo!!No entendí bien la parte que nos correspondía a nosotros!- habló un Naruto, entrometiéndose.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada dobe.- le dijo Sasuke. Pero antes que Naruto le contestase, Shikamaru empezó a hablar.

- Naruto presta atención porque no lo volveré a repetir.- comenzó. – Kakashi sensei ha ido de escolta para traer al Kazakage para que se reúna con Tsunade-sama, así que es probable que estén llegando dentro de dos días como máximo. El kazekage va a venir con su hermana y su otro hermano se va a quedar en Suna tomando su mando por unos días. Lo que necesito que hagan entonces, es que realicen una revisión general de las afueras de Konoha para evitar que hallan incidentes, de ésto se encargarán Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Kiba, entendido?- dirigió la mirada al equipo aludido.

-Hai!- todos los del equipo contestaron.

-Bien, lo otro es la seguridad interna de Konoha, es decir una revisión dentro de la aldea, para esto cuento con Sakura,Sai,Neji y Tenten.

-Hai!- contestaron.

El Nara se dirigió a Lee.

-Lee, como ya sabes, tú serás quien le enseñe los alrededores al Kazekage pero además, serás su escolta personal.- le dijo Shikamaru.

EL ojos redondos sabía de su primera labor por lo que no puso una cara de sorpresa como lo hizo cuando Tsunade se lo dijo la primera vez. Simplemente asintió. Aún así su compañero Hyuga lo miraba de reojo.

-Mientras que yo seré la escolta de la hermana del Kazekage,- finalizó.

Al decir esto volteó hacia donde Tsunade y vio que esta le miraba con una sonrisa por lo último que dijo, así que el Nara decidió dirigir su vista ligeramente al costado. Era más que obvio que la rubia sabía que había algo entre él y Temari.

Tsunade dejó de sonreír y se dirigió a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Ya saben todos sus labores, así que comienzan a partir de mañana. El equipo de escolta debe de estarse preparando porque su misión va a ser permanente hasta que el Kazekage regrese a su aldea. Bueno, vayan!- ordenó Tsunade.

Todos se retiraron de la oficina quedando Gai y Tsunade.

-Gai, necesito que envíes un equipo ANBU al siguiente sitio.- habló la rubia seriamente.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama.- contestó Gai de una forma seria.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de la Arena, cierto pelirrojo yacía sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando el cielo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y pudo ver que por ésta entraba su hermana mayor.

-Gaara, sigues acá todavía?- le dijo Temari al verle.

-Sabes que yo no duermo.- habló Gaara mirando todavía el cielo oscuro.

-Lo sé Gaara pero deberías ir por lo menos a relajarte un poco, es probable que dentro de unas horas aparezca el ninja enviado de Konoha y sabes que vamos a tener que recorrer un largo camino.- dijo su hermana tratando de convencer al jinchuuriki.

Gaara permaneció en silencio unos segundos cuando por fin habló.

-Crees que en Konoha se puedan ver las estrellas?- lo dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Qué?- preguntó Temari quién no había entendido bien lo que dijo su hermano.

Éste por fin se volteó pero miró directamente a los papeles que tenía en su carpeta y empezó a leerlos.

-Debo dejar todo en orden para que a Kankuro le sean más fáciles estos días mientras yo no esté.

-Ah no Gaara, tú te vas a descansar ya! Aunque no puedas dormir quiero que te relajes! Además yo me encargaré de estos papeles, ve tú a arreglar tus cosas.- Temari se le había acercado a hablarle.

Después del altercado con Konoha años atrás, Gaara había cambiado el trato frío e indiferente que tenía para con sus hermanos y ahora era 'un poco' más comprensivo aunque aún mantenía su silenciosa forma de ser pero su relación con sus hermanos era más unida y por ello, ellos no le tenían miedo y eran capaz de expresarse con más soltura delante de él.

Fue por esto por lo que Gaara al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana no opuso resistencia alguna y decidió hacerle caso, levantándose de su silla y yéndose directo a su habitación. Ya allí se echó en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo, se aburrió de estar así por un tiempo y decidió salir por el balcón de su habitación a seguir contemplando la noche. Pudo notar que ya no había ni una luz encendida en la aldea y supuso que ya todos estaban durmiendo y una vez más deseó poder hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Se pasó la noche contemplando el cielo sin nada más que hacer hasta que amaneció, de pronto podía ver a las primeras personas madrugadoras saliendo de sus hogares, fue ahí cuando divisó que desde la entrada de la aldea venían unos ninjas acompañando a otro, que por su traje, obviamente no era de la aldea. Vio que se dirigían hacia el edificio donde él estaba así que decidió volver adentro de su habitación. Recién en ese momento se echó a la cama con la idea de descansar. Pasó como una media hora cuando por fin hubo quien llamase a su puerta. El pelirrojo se paró y se dirigió a abrirla.

-Gaara, ya llegó el ninja de Konoha, es Kakashi 'El ninja copia'.Tienes todas tus cosas listas?- era su hermana quien hablaba.

El kazekage afirmó.

-Entonces voy a mandar a que las bajen. Vamos al comedor para que desayunes antes del largo viaje.- Dicho esto Gaara siguió a su hermana hasta el piso inferior, ahí estaba también Kakashi.

-Kazekage-sama, yo seré su escolta- le habló a Gaara.

-Tú eres el maestro de Naruto.- dijo Gaara con su misma voz. - Cómo está él?

-Le recomiendo que lo vea usted mismo- le contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Gaara sólo lo miró y se sentó.

Después de la comida y de cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, Kakashi partió con Gaara y Temari y algunos ninjas más que iban de protección para Gaara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En Konoha ya había amanecido y la gente de la aldea realizaba sus mismas rutinas.

En los bosques había un grupo que se había reunido desde muy temprano para revisar los bosques.

-Ahhhh...- un Naruto aún con sueño.- Esa vieja Tsunade nos hizo levantar muy temprano!- se quejaba el rubio.

-Naruto-kun….- Hinata lo miraba como siempre.

-Ya deja de quejarte Naruto que tenemos una misión que cumplir.- le hablaba Kiba.

-Naruto, eres el único que se queja.- intervino Sasuke.

-Pero…!- el rubio vio que no tenía ninguna excusa y se quedó callado.

-Entonces nos dividiremos los cuatro y regresaremos acá al anochecer, les parece?- volvió a hablar Sasuke.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta y se dispersaron, estuvieron así toda la mañana, recorriendo los bosques, de pronto cayó la tarde.

Hinata estaba sentada en un árbol, descansando por el momento aunque seguía observando con su Byakugan, ésta técnica le había hecho más fácil la misión así que había podido observar gran parte del bosque y no detectó nada pero aún se mantenía alerta. Después de unos minutos de estar sentada decide pararse y bajar al. Empieza a caminar y con su técnica, sin querer, ve a Naruto. Va hasta donde estaba él, ya allí lo observa desde unos arbustos. Naruto se había quedado dormido en el pasto. Hinata sonríe para si al ver la escena y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad para decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos, pero tenía que reunir el coraje. Pasaron unos momentos y entonces el rubio despierta, se levanta y se comienza a estirar pero siente una presencia cerca de él.

-Quién anda ahí?!- grita.

La Hyuga sale de entre los arbustos.

-Hinata?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dentro de la aldea, el otro equipo realizaba también su misión desde antes que los aldeanos se hubiesen levantado. Se habían dividido en parejas y como era de esperarse Sakura fue con Sai y Neji con Tenten. Cada pareja recorrería la mitad de la aldea que les correspondía.

Sai y Sakura caminaban, aunque aún les faltaba recorrer otro trozo más de la aldea, pero decidieron descansar por el momento. Entraron a un restaurante que había por sus alrededores y se sentaron.

-Sakura-san, qué vas a pedir?- cuando no le decía frentuda, Sai llamaba de esa forma a Sakura.

-Frutas cortadas en helado- le dijo - tú Sai?

-Me parece que lo mismo.- le contestó.

Una mesera vestida de una forma algo sexy se acercó a la mesa, Sai le dijo lo que deseaban comer y ésta lo apuntó. Antes de retirarse, la mesera le sonrió de una manera coqueta a Sai y le guiñó el ojo también.

-Creo que le gustas a la mesera.- dijo una Sakura sonriente.

-No es el tipo de chica que me guste.- Sai sólo la miró.

-Bueno.- terminó Sakura.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Sakura miraba la decoración del lugar donde estaban y se percató que Sai le había quedado mirando. Voltea a verlo y él seguía con su mirada fija en ella.

-Ocurre algo Sai?- pregunta la Haruno.

-Es sólo que…- el moreno se quedó callado.

-Ah?

-… hoy te ves más fea que nunca.- finalizó.

-Ah.- Sakura simplemente ignoró su comentario.- Crees que Neji y Tenten hayan acabado ya?

-No lo creo, Neji es de los que revisan dos veces, pero aún así deben estar todavía en la primera revisión.

-Sí, tienes razón.-

Al instante llegó su pedido, después de comerlo ambos salieron y siguieron recorriendo Konoha.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hinata?- un Naruto recién despierto.

-Naruto-kun…- la Hyuga temblaba de nervios.

-Estás bien?- el rubio se le acercó y le colocó una mano en la frente para ver su temperatura.

-Naruto-kun…y-yo…yo…- Hinata estaba dudando de qué decir en ese momento.

-Pues parece que no tienes fiebre, pero estás muy roja – el rubio seguía hablando. -Hinata, estás segura que te encuentras bien? Creo que sería mejor que…

-NARUTO-KUN TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- la ojiblanca no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos pero sentía que una gran carga dentro de ella había sido liberada aunque ahora estaba preocupada por cuál sería la reacción del Uzumaki.

-Hinata…- Naruto le miraba de una forma tierna pero a la vez de un modo distinto.

La Hyuga trató en ese momento de irse pero el rubio se lo impidió, abrazándola. Ella no sabía como sentirse en esos momentos.

-Hinata…- el jinchuuriki empezó a hablar.- tú eres una chica muy especial y además una de mis amigas a la cual aprecio mucho. Me siento feliz de que me quieras de ese modo y me hubiera gustado corresponder tus sentimientos porque para mí son muy valiosos.- Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza.- Tú me has apoyado y has creído en mi siempre, no sabes como eso me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones. Pero yo no puedo decir que te quiero del mismo modo que tú a mi, porque el cariño que yo siento por ti es un cariño de amigos.

Hinata no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, eran como unas joyas perladas que contrastaban con la luz del atardecer que se ceñía sobre ellos. Pero a la vez que lloraba se sentía reconfortada por el abrazo que le daba Naruto.

-Hinata, eres tierna y delicada como una rosa pero también muy fuerte, estoy seguro que no soy el único que ha visto esas cualidades en ti y sé que alguien más lo hará y te entregará el amor que yo no pude darte.

La heredera de los Hyuga se separó suavemente de Naruto y trató de secarse las lágrimas. Naruto le levantó el mentón para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Te juro que si alguien te hace de llorar de la forma en que lo estás haciendo ahora, yo seré el primero en darle su merecido.-Naruto ahora sonreía.

-Naruto-kun…arigatou.- dijo Hinata aún con los ojos llorosos pero esbozando una suave sonrisa, luego se soltó totalmente de Naruto y decidió irse de ese lugar.

La ojiblanca primero caminó, después comenzó a correr más y más rápido. Aunque las palabras del rubio habían sido algo reconfortantes se sentía aún muy triste porque sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos. Corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron y, por el cansancio, cayó al gras quedándose completamente dormida.

Kiba la había estado siguiendo, se acercó y la llevó cargada hasta donde un árbol y la recostó sobre éste.

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente la Hyuga despertara, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo oscuro.

-Dónde estoy?- empezaba a levantarse.

-Hinata, ya te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kiba quién apareció detrás de ella.

-Kiba-kun!- la peliazul se asustó un poco.

-Hinata, te encontré dormida y decidí esperar hasta que despertaras.- el Inuzuka siguió hablando.

De pronto Hinata volvió a recordar lo que había pasado en la tarde y su expresión se tornó triste.

-Hinata?- Kiba se le acercó para verla.

-Kiba-kun,dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que sea no es cierto?.- hablaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Si Hinata, para lo que sea…- dijo muy firme el Inuzuka pero sus palabras fueron cortadas. La Hyuga se apoyó contra su pecho como buscando refugio entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Kiba atinó a abrazarla solamente y a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Yo…le dije a Naruto-kun lo que sentía …- la kunoichi comenzó a hablar.- él me abrazó y me dijo que me quería como una amiga y me reconfortó pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme triste…

Kiba seguía acariciándola y escuchando cada palabra que salía de los labios de la ojiblanca, deseando poder hacer lo que sea para aliviar su dolor.

-Quiero dejar de sentirme así porque sé que si sigo de este modo, Naruto-kun también va a preocuparse y a sentirse mal y yo no quiero eso.- Hinata dejó de hablar.

-Yo sé cómo se siente el no ser correspondido por la persona que quieres.- era Kiba quien hablaba ahora. Hinata levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos del Inuzuka. - Es un dolor punzante que está en tu corazón pero que sólo puede ser curado por el tiempo o por la misma persona que se ama.

-Kiba-kun…- Hinata aún lucía triste.- Tú has querido a alguien que no te ha correspondido?- preguntó.

-Yo quiero a alguien que quiere a alguien más.- le dijo Kiba con una mirada apagada y nostálgica.

Se quedaron mirando sin despegar los ojos uno del otro, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sólo para ellos dos, el momento se hacía eterno.

-Hinata, la persona a quien yo quiero eres tú.- volvió a hablar el Inuzuka.

La Hyuga quedó helada por las palabras de su compañero, era ella ese alguien por el que Kiba estaba sufriendo? No lo pudo creer pero después se dio cuenta que no sabía que hacer en esos momentos.

-Soy un egoísta porque sé que es injusto para ti que te diga esto en un momento así, pero te vi cuando le confesaste tu amor a Naruto y eso me dio el coraje necesario para que yo te lo diga a ti ahora. Aunque no sabes el dolor que sentí al escuchar cada palabra tuya saliendo de tus labios al decirle que te gustaba.- Kiba pausó un momento. -Pero luego vi tu rostro tal como me lo estás mostrando ahora, lleno de pena y desee ser Naruto para poder evitar tu dolor.

Cómo seguían juntos pero mirándose uno al otro, sintieron el latir de cada uno que aceleraba y sus respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse un poco.

-Kiba-kun perdóname.- Hinata volvió a hablar.

-No tienes nada que decir Hinata, eres tú quien debe perdonarme por haberte seguido cuando hablaste con Naruto y por decirte mis sentimientos en un momento más inoportuno y no poder aliviar el dolor que sientes en este instante.- Kiba la soltó y se separó de ella, dándole la espalda. Sentía que ya no podía volver a mirarla.

-No Kiba-kun, perdóname tú por…- antes de terminar fue interrumpida por el Inuzuka.

-Hinata, no es necesario que me lo digas, yo ya sé que quieres a Naruto así que por favor no digas nada más.-Kiba seguía parado.

-No iba a decir eso Kiba-kun porque sé que te lastimaría más.- le dijo Hinata.-Yo…yo…cuando me dijiste que me querías, dentro de mi sentí un tibio calor y a la vez me sentí feliz…- Hinata se estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo.

Kiba volteó a verla, por lo que Hinata siguió hablando.

-Yo te quiero pedir disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, mucho antes. Sé que tú has sufrido más que yo y realmente lo lamento, si tan sólo pudiera…

Hinata fue callada por un beso de parte de su compañero, éste estaba lleno de amor y ternura. La kunoichi no opuso ninguna resistencia y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-Te digo que vayamos a buscarlos dattebayo!- Naruto le decía a Sasuke.

-Espera un poco más, de seguro se aparecen en cualquier momento.- hablaba calmadamente el pelinegro azulado.

-Y si encontraron a algún enemigo! Hinata puede estar en problemas.- el rubio estaba muy preocupado por la Hyuga porque pensaba que pudo haber sido secuestrada después de hablar con ella.- Sasuke yo me voy a buscar a Hinata, ve tú a ver a Kiba.

-Tsk…haces tanto rollo, allá vienen.

Naruto volteó hacia la dirección donde miraba Sasuke y los vio.

-Hinata!!- gritó y alzó una mano para que lo viese.

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata corrió hasta alcanzarlo, seguido de ella iba Kiba.

-Por qué demoraron?- le preguntó Sasuke a Kiba.

-Sí dattebayo! Ya íbamos a ir a buscarlos!

-Kiba-kun me ayudó a salir de una trampa en la que había quedado atrapada.- habló Hinata.

-Eh? Ah sí, exactamente.- Kiba miró a Hinata unos segundos.

-Hinata, te encuentras bien? No te pasó nada?.- Naruto se acercó.

-Naruto-kun, daijobu.- una sonriente Hinata.

-Entonces, encontraron algo inusual?- Sasuke interrumpió.

-No pude percibir ningún olor diferente y por mi zona todo estaba en orden.- Kiba le contestó.

-Yo no encontré nada raro.- dijo Naruto.

-Mi Byakugan no detectó nada.- Hinata participó.

-Yo tampoco.- terminó Sasuke. Pero se sentía algo intranquilo porque el bosque estaba un poco más callado que de costumbre pero decidió confiar en los informes de sus compañeros, hasta en el del rubio.

-Bien, ya es tarde, yo iré a darle el reporte a la Hokage y ustedes ya pueden regresar.- Sasuke se dirigió a los tres.

Kiba se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata y Naruto regresó con Sasuke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La larga noche transcurrió, muy cerca de los bosques de Konoha, un grupo venía a paso ninja. Por el rostro de los ninjas, se notaba que no habían dormido.

-Ya falta poco para llegar.- habló Kakashi tratando de animarlos.

Todos lo miraron de forma asesina, el ninja copia tan sólo sonrió de forma nerviosa como lo hacía a veces.

A excepción de los otros ninjas, el único que no se veía afectado era el Kazekage, fue por él por quien decidieron no dormir y seguir con el mismo paso. A Gaara no le gustaba perder tiempo y pensó que en Konoha, los ninja podrían descansar.

Pronto empezó a amanecer y se pudieron divisar los muros de Konoha. El grupo paró en la entrada.

-Kazekage, ya llegamos.- Kakashi se dirigió a Gaara.


	3. La llegada

La llegada

**La llegada**

Lee se encontraba entrenando, como era usual en él, a tempranas horas de la mañana ese día. No estaba cansado aún pero se sienta sobre el gras. _Es probable que el Kazekage llegue hoy así que quizá no pueda volver a entrenar hasta que regrese a su aldea. _Aún así seguía sin levantarse, empezó a recordar el combate que tuvo con él en los exámenes chuunin y de cómo después le salvó en su pelea contra Kimimaru, cuando participaba en la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Esos momentos pasaron por su mente y se preguntaba si Gaara seguiría igual o habría cambiado.

Neji apareció delante de él y le alcanzó un cántaro con agua y una toalla.

-Parece que hoy terminaste más temprano que de costumbre.- le habló el Hyuga.

-No, es sólo que…- no sabía cómo explicarle.

- ¿?- Neji lo miraba.

-No pasa nada.- Lee se levantó y comenzó a estirarse.- Neji, peleamos?- se puso en posición de combate.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, ya sabemos quien va a ganar.- sonrío de lado.

-Vamos Neji o tienes miedo de perder contra mí?- Lee trataba de convencerlo.- Te aseguro que he entrenado muy duro estos años.

El ojiblanco lo miró y aceptó no muy gustoso.

La 'pelea' comenzó. Lee se acercó corriendo de frente a él y cuando ya estaba cerca suyo, desapareció. El Hyuga alzó la vista y vio como su compañero se dirigía hacia él, lo esquivó a tiempo. Lee no se rendía, empezó a lanzarle sus golpes y Neji sólo se defendía. Entre golpe y golpe que daba Lee, Neji los esquivaba sin vacilar. Era cierto que su compañero se había vuelto muy fuerte pero aún así no lograba sobrepasar al ojiblanco. Neji entonces decidió utilizar una técnica de reemplazo para no alargar más la pelea. Para cuando Lee se dio cuenta, sintió la punta de un kunai en su cuello.

-Parece que ya terminó.- escuchó detrás de él.

-Teme!- Lee se resignó.

-Regresemos a la aldea.- le dijo su compañero.

De pronto un ANBU se presentó delante de Lee.

-Lee-kun, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediatamente. Lo ha estado buscando desde hace una hora.- habló el ANBU.

-…H-hai!- le responió Lee.

Entonces el ANBU, Lee y Neji se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, la Hokage tenía un invitado especial en su oficina.

-Me alegra poder ver que llegó sin ningún inconveniente, Kazekage.- Tsunade veía al pelirrojo que estaba sentado delante de ella.

-Los asuntos confidenciales deben ser tratados cuanto antes.- Gaara permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Es verdad.- una Tsunade más seria.-

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban; además de la Hokage y el Kazekage; Kakashi, Temari, los ninjas que habían acompañado al grupo y Shikamaru.

-Pero creo que primero debería descansar, además sus acompañantes parecen estar exhaustos, creo que no han dormido.- Tsunade observó a los otros.-

-Los ninjas pueden descansar, ellos se irán después.- habló Gaara.

-Muy bien.- Tsunade. –Kazekage cómo usted sabe, no podré atenderle de momento porque debo resolver unas cosas de la aldea así que he decido asignarle a usted y a su hermana una escolta personal a cada uno que los guiará por toda Konoha mientras usted y yo no estemos reunidos, además esta escolta será también su seguridad. Le aseguro que son unos ninjas muy capacitados y estoy segura que ya los conoce.

Gaara quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Shikamaru.- la Hokage invitó a hablar al Nara. El aludido se acercó más.

-Kazekage-sama, yo seré la escolta de su hermana.- empezó a hablar. Pudo observar que Temari sonrío. –Pero me temo que la suya aún no llega.- esto lo dijo con una cara algo confusa.

-Hokage-sama, por fin lo encontré.- apareció el ANBU.

-Muy bien.- dijo Tsunade.- Kazekage, parece que su escolta ya llegó.

Gaara abrió los ojos para ver quien era, se esperaba a Naruto, pero en vez de él vio a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos redondos aparecer por la puerta.

Lee entraba apresuradamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Tsunade-sama, siento la tardanza!- prácticamente lo gritó. –Ya estoy aquí!

La rubia tenía una ligera vena en la frente por la sorpresiva aparición del pelinegro que entró sin recato alguno, algo fuera de lugar si se tomaba en cuenta la presencia del invitado especial.

-Lee…- trató de hablar Tsunade. – que bueno que por fin hayas llegado. Le decía justo al Kazekage que su escolta ya estaba en camino.- lo dijo con cierta ironía para que el ojos redondos se diera cuenta de la presencia del jinchuuriki.

Lee volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado y lo vio. Gaara estaba sentado, mirándolo fijamente.

-Kazekage-sama! Bienvenido a Konoha! Disculpe mi comportamiento!- se inclinó exageradamente.

Al pelirrojo le pareció divertida la expresión del quien sería su escolta, pero sonrió para sus adentros. Gaara simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojos y no expresó sonido alguno.

-Bueno, ya están las dos escoltas, así que vayan a acompañar al Kazekage y a su hermana.- Tsunade cortó el silencio que se había formado en el cuarto.

Gaara se levantó, se inclinó en forma de despedida hacia Tsunade y salió de la habitación seguido de Lee, Temari y Shikamaru.

-Ustedes esperen un momento afuera.- la Hokage se dirigó a los ninjas que habían acompañado a Gaara.- mi asistente les llevará a donde podrán recuperar sus fuerzas.

Llamó a Shizune y ésta se retiró con los ninjas.

-Qué me tienes Kakashi.- la rubia le preguntó.

-Aquí está mi informe.- el ninja copia le entregó un sobre.- cuando regresamos no tuvimos ningún tipo de altercado pero aún así tengo una sensación extraña.

-Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Hinata revisaron los bosques un día antes que ustedes vinieran y según su reporte no hallaron nada fuera de lo normal.

-Sólo es un presentimiento nada más.

-Le pedí a Gai que enviara unos ANBU's a revisar.- era obvio que ésta era una plática secreta entre Kakashi y Tsunade que sólo ellos entendían.- Así que me imagino que volverán en unos días.

-Gai fue con ellos?.- preguntó Kakashi.

-No, prefiero tenerlo acá en Konoha por si ocurre algo.- Tsunade estaba de nuevo seria.

-Entonces iré a descansar, el viaje ha sido muy largo y no hemos parado ni un segundo por Gaara.- el peliplateado tenía de nuevo su misma actitud despreocupada.- Así que ya me retiro.- desapareció.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En los alrededores del edificio de la Hokage se encontraba Neji, esperando a Lee. Lo vio salir, iba a acercársele pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Lee, yo voy a ir con Temari a hablar de los preparativos para los exámenes chuunin, anda ve tú con Gaara.- Shikamaru se alejó con la rubia.

Lee se dio cuenta que se había quedado sólo con el pelirrojo pero de pronto divisó a su amigo.

-Kazekage-sama, discúlpeme un momento- el ojos redondos fue donde su amigo.

-Neji!

-Veo que Gaara ha llegado antes de lo previsto.- habló el Hyuga.

-No creo que ahora pueda acompañarte, como te das cuenta, voy a estar muy ocupado.

-Lo veo.- Neji se despidió de Lee con la mano y se fue.

El moreno volvió hacia donde estaba Gaara quien se había quedado parado esperando pacientemente a que volviera.-

-Kazekage, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Lee.

-…- el pelirrojo seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.- dónde está Naruto?- habló por fin.

- Creo que sé dónde podría estar.- Lee le contestó.- lo llevaré con gusto si desea verlo.- agregó.

Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los dos partieron.

No muy lejos de allí, en el Ichiraku, se encontraba el equipo 7, como todas las mañanas.

-Abuelo, más ramen!- pedía Naruto.

-Naruto, en serio, cómo puedes comer todos los días lo mismo?- Sakura lo veía comer.

-Pero Sakura-chan, si el ramen es lo mejor que hay! Además acá preparan el mejor!.- hablaba el rubio alegre.

-Dobe, Sakura tiene razón. Yo tampoco te entiendo.- Sasuke lo miraba comer también.

-Deso es poque edes un baka.- el rubio hablaba mientras comía.

El Uchiha le seguía mirando, para él ese rubio podía ser un tonto a veces pero era su mejor amigo, lo quería tal como era pero había situaciones en las que sentía que ese simple querer era algo más grande de lo que pensaba. _No entiendo, cuando estoy con este dobe simplemente me siento a gusto, aunque no quiera admitirlo, las tonterías que hace siempre me divierten aunque no lo demuestro, pero por qué… por qué me gusta tanto la compañía de Naruto?..._Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una queja de Sakura.

-Naruto! Ten modales! No hables mientras comas!- Sakura le regañaba.

-Pero aún así se ve mejor que tú fea.- Sai se entrometía, quería captar la atención de la pelirrosa.

-Sai, en estos momentos hablo con Naruto, así que resérvate tus comentarios.- Estaba algo seria, últimamente los insultos de Sai habían sido más seguidos de lo normal, no era que le extrañaba su reacción, sino que ya empezaba a fastidiarse.

-La frentuda sigue molesta porque su cita del otro día se canceló?- el pelinegro sonaba sarcástico.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a ver a Sakura (aclaración: el orden en que están ubicados es en forma rectilínea--¬ Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai), éste primero casi se atraganta con su ramen. Tenían una cara de sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

-Sakura-chan?….una cita?...el otro día?- el rubio empezaba a hablar sin coherencia.- NO PUEDE SER! SAKURA-CHAN, NI SIUIERA HAS SALIDO CONMIGO!- con voz muy chillona.

Los que estaban alrededor enfocaron su mirada hacia ellos. Naruto se había parado y apoyado las manos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza girada en dirección a Sakura.

-Naruto, siéntate ya!- la pelirrosa estaba muy apenada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Pero Sakura-chan! Cómo puede ser!- el rubio seguía en su misma posición pero con una mirada suplicante.

-Naruto, no seas baka, Sai sólo dice tonterías.- la pelirrosa intentaba calmarlo.

-Dobe, deja de hacer escándalo. La vida privada de Sakura es algo que sólo le concierne a ella.- Sasuke se mostraba calmado. -Además si ella sale con alguien o no, eso no debe incumbirte a ti.

-No Sasuke-kun! No pienses mal! Esto es un malentendido!- Sakura empezaba a hablar alto.

-Pero si yo te vi frentuda, tú misma dijiste que tu cita con ese tal Lee se canceló.- Sai abrió la boca de nuevo.

Ahora si, eso ya era algo fuera de lo común para los otros dos. Que Sakura tuviera una cita ya era una cosa, pero que fuera con Lee, definitivamente estaba fuera de su imaginación.

Justo en esos momentos entraba por la puerta el mencionado. Naruto fue corriendo hacia él, lo miró de arriba abajo varias veces. Luego volteó a ver a Sakura de nuevo.

-Con él?! Con el cejotas?? Debe ser una broma!!- gritó como embarazada.

La pelirosa quiso que la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos, no aguantó más la vergüenza y se desvaneció, cayendo en los brazos de Sai.

-Parece que la fea perdió el conocimiento.- el pelinegro la miraba.

-Será mejor que la lleves a su casa.- Sasuke se acercó a él.- Y deja de atormentarla por un momento.- finalizó.

Lee vio todo esto e iba a dirigirse hacia Sakura pero Sai desaparece con la pelirrosa en brazos.

-Naruto, que le pasó a Sakura-san?- pregunta preocupado.

El rubio lo ve con una mirada inquisidora.

-No me lo creo!- seguía gritando.

-ah??- Lee estaba muy confundido.

-Sakura simplemente tuvo un leve desmayo, no es nada grave, sólo está cansada.- Sasuke se les acercó.

-Pero…!- el rubio fue callado por el Uchiha.

-¿?- el ojos redondos estaba algo confuso por la actitud de esos dos.

A esto, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Lee había venido acompañado, hasta a él mismo se le olvidó.

-Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- se escuchó una voz grave ( y sexy XD ) detrás del ninja verde.

Los dos que estaban delante de Lee se extrañaron por aquella presencia que había pasado desapercibida y trataron de ver quien era el que había hablado. Por su parte el ninja verde recordó que había venido con Gaara.

-Naruto, vine con el Kazekage, él deseaba verte.- dijo Lee.

-El Kazekage? Quién es ése?- preguntó el rubio.

Lee se apartó a un lado, dejando ver por fin a Gaara, quién era ligeramente más bajo que él.

-Pero si es…Gaara!!- Naruto técnicamente se le tiró encima al pelirrojo. -Cómo has estado dattebayo?- empezó a hablar. –Perdón, pero me había olvidado por un momento que ahora eras Kazekage.- Naruto mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy cariñosa, como es típico en él.-Y dime, qué se siente ser Kazekage? Cómo lo lograste?- preguntaba con su cara muy cerca del otro, tanto así que Gaara empezaba a sonrojarse un poco, pero el rubio seguía acercándose cada vez más 'sin darse cuenta' de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lee veía esto y no sabía que hacer, pero entendía perfectamente que aquel acercamiento podría causar un 'accidente'.

Por su lado Naruto seguía en lo suyo.- Vamos Gaara habla! Hace tiempo que quería verte y ahora estás más callado que Hinata cuando está conmigo!

-Querías verme?- Gaara volvió a hablar. Miró a los ojos a Naruto quién seguía más cerca cada vez.

-Claro!- sonrió, la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía mínima cuando….

-AAAUUUU!!- El grito de Naruto se oyó en todo el lugar. Pudo jurar que aquella fuerza con la que fue golpeado y mandado unos metros atrás era de Sakura pero cuando se paró se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

-Dobe, estabas poniendo incómodo a Gaara, qué no lo ves?- Sasuke habló con una voz un poco irritada, él había sido quien le profirió el golpe a Naruto.

-Sasuke baka! No tenías por qué pegarme así!- le recriminó Naruto.

-Tsk…- fue lo único que dijo y le dio la espalda, quedándose ahí parado. La verdad, no lo había hecho por Gaara, era porque sabía que iba a pasar si Naruto se acercaba un poco más al pelirrojo y la tan sola idea de imaginárselo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Lee suspiró aliviado al ver que ya todo estaba normal.

-Parece que Naruto lo ha extrañado Kazekage.- se dirigió a Gaara.

-Hn…- pronunció.- Será mejor irnos, ellos parecen estar ocupados hablando.- señaló con la mirada a Naruto y Sasuke, el primero gritaba y el otro seguía sin hacerle caso. Sabía además que tendría otros días más para ver a su amigo.

-Hai kazekage-sama, como usted ordene.- Lee puso su típica sonrisa. Gaara lo miró un momento y luego salió del restaurante seguido de su escolta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara y Lee caminaban por las calles de Konoha, el segundo detrás del primero. El ojos redondos paraba alerta siempre como se le exigía en esta misión.

El pelirrojo simplemente seguía caminando con los brazos cruzados, pero repentinamente paró. Lee también lo hizo al instante.

-Ocurre algo Kazekage-sama?- preguntó.

-No tienes por que caminar detrás de mí.- le dijo.

-Bueno, debo cuidarlo, por eso no lo puedo dejar solo.- contestó Lee ligeramente triste por lo que le dijo Gaara.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que puedes caminar a mi lado.- volvió a hablar.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco por la petición del otro.

-Pero debo hacerlo, así puedo cuidarlo mejor.

-No es necesario, además me incomoda que estés tras de mí. Siento como si me siguieran.

-Disculpe si lo molesté, no fue mi intención.- Lee se colocó al lado de Gaara y siguieron caminando.

No iban a un lugar específico por lo que técnicamente estaban dando vueltas, sin darse cuenta ya había caído la tarde.

-Kazekage, no desea comer algo?- le ofreció.

Gaara vaciló un momento pero asintió levemente, siguió a su escolta a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante. Ya adentro, ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, pidieron lo que deseaban comer y estuvieron esperando.

-Kazekage, después de esto a dónde desea ir?- empezó a hablar.

-A descansar.- dijo secamente. No es que la presencia del moreno le incomodara sino que quería estar el resto del día a solas, sabía que su hermana no iba a aparecer hasta el anochecer, por eso quería aprovechar un momento de tranquilidad.

-Ya veo.- Lee se sintió un poco mal luego entonó su energética voz.- Entonces lo llevaré a su hotel.

La comida vino, almorzaron y Lee acompañó a Gaara hasta el edificio que sería su hospedaje. Se acercó a la recepción y pidió la llave del cuarto de Gaara.

-Bueno Kazekage, sígame por favor.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo, ya ahí Lee se detuvo en la puerta.

-Sus cosas ya han sido transportadas hasta acá y el cuarto fue revisado previamente, por lo que lo dejo entonces.- se despidió. Avanzó unos pasos pero luego volvió dónde Gaara quien ya estaba entrando.- Kazekage!- gritó.

Gaara volteo a verlo a ver que se le ofrecía.

-Gomen pero olvidé entregarle esto.- le alcanzó con la mano lo que parecía ser un tipo de collar.- Me temo que tendrá que usarlo permanentemente, sólo debe apretar el botón si ocurre algo y yo iré hasta donde se encuentre usted. Discúlpeme, ahora si me retiro.- dicho esto se alejó.

El pelirrojo simplemente entró, sosteniendo en una de las manos el collar que se le había sido entregado y en la otra, la llave del cuarto. Su 'habitación', por llamarlo así, constaba de cuatro separaciones: una sala, una cocina-comedor, un baño y su cuarto. Lo primero en ver al entrar era la sala, ésta estaba muy bien amueblada y decorada, pero eso no le importó. Se fue directo a la recámara y se desplomó sobre la gran cama que había ahí (de dos plazas y media para ser exacta). Previamente había tirado la llave sobre la cómoda que había al lado de la cama pero inconscientemente seguía agarrando el collar. Alzó su mano a la altura de sus ojos y miró detalladamente el collar, era de un color plateado y literalmente parecía más un relicario antes que un collar, observó la parte dónde supuestamente se colocan las fotos, decidió abrirla y tal como pensaba, no había ninguna foto dentro de el. Lo volvió a cerrar y se dio cuenta que por uno de los lados había una especie de botón pero del mismo color plata, ligeramente notable. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un simple relicario.

-El de Temari será igual?- se preguntó. Le echó una última mirada y decidió colocarlo dentro del cajón de la cómoda, a un rincón. A continuación, relajó su cuerpo y se quedó echado en la cama.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El atardecer cubría Konoha y ya la gente por las calles iba disminuyendo. Pero entre las que aún quedaban se podía notar a un joven en especial, de cabellera larga y negra, ojos blancos, una piel nivea y de estatura alta. Neji iba caminando sin rumbo alguno aparentemente. Se sentía algo irritado pero no sabía por qué y sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la casa de Lee. Sorprendido al ver dónde estaba decidió tocar la puerta aunque sabía que Lee debía de estar con Gaara en estos momentos, aún así lo hizo. No esperó respuesta pero se escuchó una voz que le dijo que pasase y así lo hizo. Ya dentro, a 5 metros de él, vio que era el mismo Lee quien le había contestado.

-Lee, qué haces acá?

-Es mi casa Neji, no sé por qué lo preguntas.- contestó inocente.

-Pensé que estabas cuidando a Gaara.- dijo con un tono algo molesto porque pensó que su amigo le quiso tomar el pelo con su anterior respuesta.

-Eso hago, pero he venido acá a recoger unas cosas que pienso llevarme al hotel donde se encuentra hospedado el kazekage- le respondió.

-Y para qué te las vas a llevar allá?

-Es que voy a estar en ese hotel hasta la partida del kazekage-sama.

Neji frunció un poco las cejas. Definitivamente no le parecía nada bien que su amigo fuera a compartir mismo techo con alguien como Gaara.

-Es necesario que lo hagas?- trató de inquirir.- No creo que Hokage-sama te haya dicho que debas mudarte hasta allá.-

-No, no me lo dijo. Esto lo hago por iniciativa propia. Así el Kazekage siempre estará a salvo conmigo bajo su mismo techo.- dijo.

-Le estás prestando mucho interés a Gaara.- Neji se le acercó.

-Sólo quiero cumplir bien mi misión.- se ruborizó un poco por lo que le dijo Neji, acaso era verdad? Luego volteo hacia dónde estaba su amigo para preguntarle algo.- Neji, te parece que mi presencia constante podría molestarle al kazekage?- cuando terminó de voltear, Neji se encontraba a medio metro de él, mirándolo.

- A mi tu presencia no me incomoda Lee.- contestó rápidamente.- al contraio, no me aburriría nunca estar siempre al lado tuyo.

Lee sólo miró a su compañero y se preguntó que le estaba pasando.

-Neji, estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Lee…yo…- Neji quería expresar algo.


	4. Interrupciones

- A mi tu presencia no me incomoda Lee

**Interrupciones**

- A mi tu presencia no me incomoda Lee.- contestó rápidamente.- al contrario, no me aburriría nunca el estar siempre al lado tuyo.

Lee sólo miró a su compañero y se preguntó que le estaba pasando.

-Neji, estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Lee…yo…- Neji quería expresar algo.

De pronto tocan a la puerta, Lee se aleja de Neji y va a abrirla. Era Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru.- Lee estaba sorprendido de la presencia del chunnin.

-Sí bueno, supuse que estabas en tu casa.- contestó.

-Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó el ojos redondos.

-Ya casi está anocheciendo y fui a dejar a Temari al hotel. Luego tenía que buscarte y pensé que seguías con Gaara pero Temari me dijo que a él le gusta estar sólo por las noches y que seguramente debía estar en su cuarto. Entonces supuse que tú estarías en tu casa y parece que acerté.- finalizó.

-Ya veo. Y para qué me buscabas?

-Tsunade-sama ordena que sería mejor que nos mudemos temporalmente al hotel dónde se encuentran Gaara y Temari para así estar más pendientes de ellos.- explicó.- Pero como puedo observar, parece que tú te has adelantado.- miró hacia dentro de la casa y notó que habían unas maletas preparadas pero también vio a Neji ahí.

-Sí, bueno. Creo que pensé igual que Hokage-sama.- rió Lee.

-Entonces yo ya me regreso para allá. No te demores.- se despidió el Nara.

Lee cerró la puerta y volteó a ver adonde estaba su compañero. Neji ya no lo miraba, sino que su vista la tenía dirigida a las maletas de Lee.

-Neji, querías decir algo hace un momento?- le preguntó el ojos redondos.

-No, nada Lee.- una leve sonrisa algo nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro.- Te acompaño hasta el hotel.- le dijo.

-Bueno, gracias.- Cogió una maleta y Neji la otra.

Salieron de la casa rumbo al hotel.

El manto de la noche ya cubría todo Konoha y por sus calles la gente aún paseaba. Entre la multitud habían dos jóvenes que andaban juntos.

-Hinata, no quieres ir a comer?- preguntó Kiba.

-Arigatou Kiba-kun, pero no.- le contestó la ojiazul.

-Y qué te parece ir a pasear a algún parque?- sugirió.

-Creo que estoy bien en este lugar.- seguía caminando la Hyuga.

-Y si vamos al bosque a ver con mejor claridad la estrellas?- hizo un último intento el Inuzuka.

Ante este comentario las mejillas de Hinata se coloraron levemente.- Yo las veo bien desde aquí.- contestó.

-Bueno.- Kiba sabía que su 'novia' era muy tímida y que tendría que tener paciencia hasta que se acostumbrase a estar juntos y su timidez desaparezca.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Tenten.

-Konbawa Hinata, Kiba.- dijo la de los dos moños.

-Konbawa.- contestaron ambos.

-Eh…- Tenten quería preguntar algo a Hinata, pero estaba en duda.

-Pasa algo Tenten-san?- preguntó la Hyuga.

-Bueno Hinata, quisiera saber cómo está Neji.- se animó al fin.

-La verdad es que no lo he visto en todo el día.- respondió la ojiblanca.

-Oh, ya veo. Y tú qué haces por acá Hinata? Rara vez sales.- dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, yo…- la peliazul no sabía que contestar.

-La verdad es que nosotros…- Kiba se había metido en la conversación.

-Nosotros estamos revisando los alrededores de Konoha.- Hinata habló por fin.

-Pero eso ya lo hicimos Sakura, Sai, Neji y yo ayer.- Tenten estaba algo confundida.

-Es que Hokage-sama nos mandó sólo por si acaso.-

-Ah, es eso. Entonces ya me voy Hinata. Cuando veas a tu primo le dices de mi parte que me avise para entrenar juntos.- y se fue.

-Hinata, por qué no le dijiste que estábamos saliendo?- le preguntó Kiba.

-Es que…Kiba-kun… yo aún no le he comunicado nada a mi padre sobre esto y se supone que él debe ser el primero en enterarse.

-Y cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Cuando sea el momento apropiado.

-Está bien Hinata.- Kiba le sonrió.- Te agradaría seguir caminando?

-Hai.- contestó la Hyuga.

Juntos siguieron su paseo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sasuke baka! Hazme caso!- Naruto gritaba.- No me has hablado desde hace horas!- iba detrás del azabache.

Sin darse cuenta, había seguido a Sasuke hasta su casa. El Uchiha abrió la puerta y entró seguido del rubio.

-Sasuke respóndeme!

-No tengo nada que responderte usuratonkachi- por fin le habló.

-Sí que debes hacerlo! No me has dicho por qué me golpeaste cuando estaba hablando con Gaara!- el kitsune seguía gritando.

-Ya te dije que fue porque lo estabas poniendo incómodo.- respondió sin ganas. Se dirigió a su habitación con Naruto aún detrás de él.

-Eso no es cierto! Dime la verdad!

-Naruto, ésa es la verdad.- dicho esto, Sasuke fue tomado del brazo a la fuerza y acorralado contra la pared del cuarto por dos fuertes brazos.

-Pues… no te creo Sasuke.- el cuerpo de Naruto estaba totalmente pegado al del pelinegro y la distancia entre sus caras era de apenas unos cuantos centímetros. La mirada del rubio estaba completamente fija en la del azabache.- yo creo que estabas celoso.- concluyó.

-No digas tonterías.- Sasuke apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear. La posición en la que se encontraba lo había hecho ruborizarse.- yo de qué voy a estar celoso?

-De que yo haya abrazado a Gaara y que casi lo hubiese besado.- cuando terminó de decirlo los ojos de Sasuke estaban completamente abiertos.

-Realmente ibas a besar a Gaara?- le preguntó algo molesto el Uchiha.

-No, era sólo una prueba para aclarar unas dudas que tenía sobre ti.- dicho esto Naruto sonrió de lado.- Me he dado cuenta que ya hace un tiempo que me miras distinto Sasuke, que paras más tiempo conmigo y que tu actitud es ligeramente un poco diferente a la de antes.- Naruto acercó aún más su rostro al del Uchiha.- Dime Sasuke, es que acaso te gusto?- el rubio tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Por su parte el Uchiha seguía aún asombrado por la actitud de su amigo y más aún por las palabras de éste.

-Estás hablando estupideces dobe, ahora déjame en paz.- trató de zafarse pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-Sasuke, eres malo mintiendo.- Naruto rozó sus labios ligeramente con los de Sasuke, provocando un escalofrío por la espalda al azabache. Empezó a besar el cuello de su amigo y luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Naruto…qué haces?...- Sasuke apenas podía hablar, estaba sintiendo cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo y se le dificultaba moverse al estar atrapado por los brazos del rubio.- Para…

El rubio hizo caso omiso a la leve súplica de su amigo y continuó en lo suyo pero esta vez sus besos fueron directo a los labios del Uchiha a los cuales empezó besando de una manera suave para después hacerlo rápidamente como tratando de evitar que no se le escapen. Lo hacía con tanta pasión que después de unos momentos tuvo que separar sus labios de aquéllos a los cuales había estado unido pero sus manos aún seguían acorralando a Sasuke y todavía estaba pegado a él.

-Sasuke…besas bien…- trataba de recuperar el aliento el rubio.

-Cállate dobe y suéltame de una vez.- Sasuke estaba completamente rojo.

-Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que no te gustó el beso?- Naruto volvió a acercar de nuevo su rostro.- porque eso ni tú te lo crees.- esta vez colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna del Uchiha y empezó a sobarse contra ella mientras la presionaba.

-No…Naruto…- el azabache cerró los ojos y volvió a ser besado por Naruto de la misma forma apasionada.

-Yo… sé que… lo estás… disfrutando… Sasuke- decía entre beso y beso el rubio. Mientras seguía sobando con su rodilla el miembro de Sasuke, Naruto empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca del Uchiha y lo que eran unos besos se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas para ver quién era el que mandaba. Se enlazaban, se unían y se separaban, se colocaban una encima de la otra, se rozaban fuertemente sin darse un descanso.

Naruto bajó sus brazos, dejando así liberados los de Sasuke, y atrajo el cuerpo del azabache a sí mismo para profundizar más el beso. Sasuke también lo abrazó y se pegó lo más que pudo a Naruto. Empezaron a dar vueltas en la habitación hasta que cayeron en la cama del Uchiha, Naruto sobre Sasuke. No les importó y siguieron besándose fogosamente pero los brazos del azabache empezaron a recorrer la espalda del rubio y Naruto deslizó una de sus manos por todo el pecho de su amigo mientras seguía sin despegarse de éste. De nuevo la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Sasuke…-era esta vez Naruto quién pronunciaba el nombre de su acompañante muy agitadamente.- realmente eres muy bueno besando.- sonrió.

-Tú dobe, no te quedas atrás.- ahora Sasuke también sonreía mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.- Naruto, me gustas demasiado, no sabes cuánto.

-Tú también a mí Sasuke.- Naruto lo miraba -Me vuelves loco.-

Los dos se besaron de nuevo, se revolcaron sobre la cama. De pronto Sasuke empezó a abrirle la chaqueta al rubio mientras que Naruto le quitaba el polo que traía encima, pero lo hacían sin dejar de besarse. La cosa se estaba poniendo más seria…

DINNGGG DONGGG…!! (sí qué ridículo, lo sé u.u')

Se separaron pero ya no por falta de aire. Rápidamente Naruto se puso la chaqueta mientras que Sasuke se colocaba su polo pero ambos se miraban mientras lo hacían.

-Quién podrá ser justo ahora?- Sasuke sonaba fastidiado por la interrupción. Va hasta la puerta y abre.

-Hola Sasuke!- saluda Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei...- Sasuke se quedó frío al ver a su sensei. _Menos mal que se le dio por tocar la puerta y no por aparecerse como siempre lo hace sino nos hubiera encontrado a mí y a Naruto…_

-Sucede algo Sasuke? Te has puesto pálido.- El peliplateado tenía una cara confundida. Miró hacia dentro y vio que Naruto aparecía.- Naruto, tú también estás acá?

-Hey Kakashi-sensei, cómo está? Que tal su misión?- al contrario del Uchiha, Naruto parecía de lo más normal y la presencia de su sensei no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bien, bien. Tú sabes cómo es Gaara, no paró hasta llegar a Konoha.- el jounnin decía esto mientras entraba a la casa olvidándose de Sasuke.- Y Naruto, a qué viniste a la casa de Sasuke?- pregunta mientras recorre la sala y se dirige al cuarto del azabache.

El Uchiha reacciona y va a darle alcance a su sensei antes de que avance y vea el desorden que hicieron él y Naruto momentos atrás.

-Kakashi-sensei, a qué debo su visita?- pregunta.

-Sí bueno, venía a hablar contigo.- le contesta.

-Sobre qué?- pregunta Naruto curioso.

-Sobre la revisión que hicieron en los bosques de Konoha.- habló, volviendo a su tono de siempre.

-Qué tiene eso?- dijo Sasuke.

-Quiero que me digas tu informe.- respondió Kakashi.

-Ya se lo dije a Hokage-sama, que no encontramos nada inusual.

-Estás seguro? No sintieron ni una presencia o algo?- Kakashi seguía.

-No nada.- Sasuke no le comentó sobre su corazonada. - Acaso ocurre algo Kakashi-sensei?- Sasuke también había vuelto a su estado normal.

-No, sólo quería saber nada más si había algo fuera de lo común.- Kakashi calló.- Pero gracias de todas formas. Y no olviden que mañana hay entrenamiento, avísenle a Sakura. No se demoren.- dicho esto desapareció.

-Pero siempre es usted quien nos hace esperar!- Naruto gritaba al aire porque su sensei ya no estaba.- Bah…

-Tenemos que ir a avisarle a Sakura.- habló Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto.

-Sí, sino Sakura-chan se puede molestar.- Naruto se acercó al Uchiha y lo abrazó por la espalda.- Después podemos continuar lo otro…- le habla al oído.

-Dobe ya para!- Sasuke se safó, se había vuelto a poner rojo como un tomate.- Anda vamos donde Sakura antes de que sea más tarde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara seguía en su habitación hasta que llamaron a la puerta, él contestó diciendo que pase quien tocaba.

-Veo que estás acá Gaara- dijo Temari mientras entraba a la sala, caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró sentado sobre la cama.- Y por lo que veo estabas descansando.

-Qué se te ofrece Temari.- habló Gaara.

-No nada. Quería ver cómo estabas hermano.- se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Vamos Temari, sabes que no me gustan mucho las señales de afecto.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado.- lo soltó y empezó a recorrer la habitación.

-No se supone que deberías estar con Shikamaru.- habló Gaara.

-Sí, pero ha ido a traer unas cosas de su casa para traerlas a su habitación del hotel.- contestó Temari despreocupadamente mientras veía el cuarto de Gaara.

-Se va mudar aquí?- preguntó Gaara.

-Claro, al igual que Lee. Se supone que ellos deben estar con nosotros.- Temari se acercó a la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama de Gaara y abrió el cajón. Pudo notar el relicario y lo cogió.- Pero qué hermoso es!- exclamó.

-Por qué te emocionas, el tuyo debe ser igual.-

-A qué te refieres?-

-Al que te dio Shikamaru.- contestó Gaara

-Shikamaru no me ha dado nada.- Temari estaba confundida.

-Pero…-

-Gaara, esto te lo dio Lee?- Temari dio en el clavo.

-Hn…- fue lo único que pronunció él pero con la vista en el relicario.

-Realmente está muy bello, pero, por qué te lo dio?- le entró la curiosidad a la hermana.

-Para mi protección.- contestó secamente Gaara.

-No entiendo como ésto puede protegerte pero me imagino que le diste las gracias no?

-…-

-Dios! Gaara! Se supone que cuando a uno le dan un regalo debe dar las gracias!- Temari exclamaba.- Será mejor que vayas ahora, de seguro está en su habitación.

-Se lo diré mañana.- Gaara trataba de no hacerle caso.

-Gaara, sé que aún te comportas de una manera cerrada pero debes tratar de abrirte a otros.- la rubia dejó el relicario sobre la cómoda y salió de la habitación.

-_Quizás Temari tenga razón…se lo agradeceré ahora. Pero primero llamaré a la recepción para saber en qué cuarto está._

Por su parte Lee y Neji ya habían llegado al hotel y fueron hasta el cuarto del ninja verde a dejar las maletas que traían.

-Gracias Neji.- habló Lee.

-Veo que tienes un cuarto muy elegante.- decía mientras paseaba el ojiblanco.

-Debe ser porque este piso es exclusivo para señores feudales o gente importante.- sonreía Lee.

-Sí…- respondía Neji mientras pensaba que se parecía mucho a la mansión Hyuga.- Y Lee, tú vas a estar solo en esta habitación?-

-Bueno, sí. Shikamaru tiene otra pero en este mismo piso, al lado de la de Temari-san. Mientras que la mía está al costado de la del Kazekage.

-Al lado de Gaara? Es decir que en estos momentos él…

-Sí.- contestó Lee.- Neji, deseas algo de tomar?- dijo mientras se dirigía al mini comedor.

-No, gracias.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Neji se acercó y abrió, ahora sus ojos estaban más abiertos que cuando aplicaba su técnica.

-_Gaara…_

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la presencia de Neji en la habitación de Lee pero de todas formas su cara mantenía la misma expresión estoica. -Dónde está Lee?- preguntó.

-Adentro, en la cocina.- respondió un Hyuga serio.

El nombrado salió de donde se encontraba y vio a Gaara en la puerta.

-Kazekage! Ocurre algo?- se acercó rápidamente.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que me diste.- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, de nada.- Lee mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara lo miró por un momento, luego volteó y se fue.

-Eh…Kazekage!...- Lee iba a salir de su cuarto pero Neji se lo impidió.

-Lee…déjalo. Sabes que Gaara no es muy expresivo.

-Neji…

-Entonces yo ya me voy. Nos estaremos viendo.- el Hyuga también desapareció.

El ninja verde se quedó sólo en su habitación y decidió irse a dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

Gaara estaba sentado en la alcoba de su habitación, mirando la Luna tapada por las nubes. Perdido en sus memorias y pensando en cómo estaría su hermano tomando su puesto. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al pasar una imagen por su mente de su hermano agobiado por todos los papeles que tenía que revisar pero esa imagen cambio por otra cuando recordó el momento en que Lee le había entregado aquél relicario. Gaara, quien lo tenía colgado en su cuello, lo agarró inconscientemente y empezó a recordar la sonrisa de Lee y lo bien que se portó con él todo el día pero también recordó cuando fue a su habitación y encontró a Neji ahí. No sabía por qué pero ese recuerdo no le gustó para nada. Y por alguna extraña razón quiso volver a ver el rostro de Lee aunque sabía que lo haría dentro de unas horas. Se paró y se dirigió al cuarto del otro pero por medio de los balcones. Con su arena abrió la puerta transparente que daba a la recámara. Ya ahí pudo verlo, se encontraba durmiendo. Se acercó silenciosamente para no despertarlo y cuando estuvo al lado de su cama lo pudo ver con mayor detenimiento.

Lee usaba solamente unos boxérs dejando al descubierto su muy bien formado tórax y pecho. Gaara sintió un vuelco en su estómago. Lee entre sueños se movía como si estuviera peleando contra algo o alguien. Gaara lo miraba y le parecía graciosa la actitud del moreno pero de pronto éste pronunció algo…

-Kazekage…- escuchó de los labios del mismo Lee.

El pelirrojo se quedó asombrado.

-_Está soñando con algo referente a mí?_ – pasaba por su mente. Estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba soñando Lee pero no pudo quedarse más porque los movimientos de Lee se hacían más agitados y parecía que iba a despertar en cualquier minuto, así que decidió irse con la curiosidad en mente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 se encontraba esperando a sus sensei para el entrenamiento, o mejor dicho, la mitad del equipo 7.

-No puede ser, tampoco Sakura-chan ha llegado!- se quejaba el rubio.

-Nosotros cumplimos con avisarle ayer.- le contestaba el Uchiha.

-Sí, pero Sakura-chan nunca llega tarde al entrenamiento.

-Quizá tuvo algún inconveniente.- seguía la conversación el azabache.- Aunque ella estaba algo extraña anoche.

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Te acuerdas que cuando llegamos ella nos atendió lo más rápido que pudo? Era como si no nos quisiera ahí en ese instante.

-Eso es cierto…- Naruto se puso a pensar.- Realmente estaba algo extraña anoche, pero más parecía nerviosa. Crees que esté ocultando algo?

-No lo sé, pero aún así es la vida de Sakura y no debemos inmiscuirnos en ella.

-Eso ya lo sé, yo sólo me preocupo por ella nada más.

En ese instante aparecen Sakura y Sai por el camino.

-Sakura-chan! Viniste!- el rubio se tiró encima de la pelirrosa pero antes de abrazarla, fue lanzado por un puñetazo de ésta.

-Baka Naruto! No te me tires encima!- gritó ésta.

-Ehh…Sakura…-chan…- el rubio yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-Sakura, él estaba preocupado por ti.- Sasuke se acercó al rubio a ayudarlo a levantarse.-

-Sasuke-kun…- la pelirrosa estaba apenada.

-Sakura-san no controla su fuerza aún.- intervino Sai.

-Sai, no empieces.- contestó la pelirrosa.

PLOFF! Apareció Kakashi.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que ya todos están aquí así que…qué le paso a Naruto?- pregunta Kakashi al ver al rubio inconsciente apoyado en los hombros de Sasuke.

-No, nada Kakashi-sensei. Siga nomás- Sakura reía un poco nerviosa.

Una gota (estilo anime) cayó por el rostro de Kakashi.- Bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento.

Y así se pasó toda la mañana para el equipo 7, hasta que cayó la tarde y terminaron. Para ese entonces Naruto ya se había despertado horas antes.

-Ahora si pueden ir a descansar, yo me voy.- desapareció el peliplateado.

-Kakashi-sensei anda muy apurado últimamente.- acotó Sai.

-Es cierto, quizá tenga cosas que hacer- respondió Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei? Pero si él siempre para leyendo su libro!- Naruto habló.

-Naruto, aunque no lo creas, Kakashi-sensei también puede ser muy responsable.- defendió su amiga.

-Bueno, sí.- respondió el rubio.- A todo esto, Sakura-chan, por qué te demoraste en venir? Eso es poco usual en ti.

-Bueno, yo…- la pelirrosa buscaba alguna excusa.

-Y encima viniste con Sai.- agregó el rubio.

-Yo…me _quiero morir, Naruto se va a dar cuenta de todo_.- pensaba la pelirrosa.

-Ya párala Naruto, deja a Sakura en paz con sus asuntos.- Sasuke intervino.

-Hai, hai.- contestó el rubio.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto, cuidense, nos vemos luego!- la pelirrosa desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

-Yo ya debo irme también.- Sai también se fue.

-Mm… esos dos están actuando extraño, no sólo Sakura-san sino también Sai.- observó Naruto.

-Sí…- le contestó Sasuke.- _Acaso será que…_- Sasuke empezó a sospechar.-

-Hey Sasuke! Vamos a almorzar al Ichiraku!- Naruto ya se había alejado.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Sasuke lo vio alejándose, mirándolo como si fuera un niño.

Desde la altura de una montaña había dos siluetas que habían estado observando todo.

-Ése es Uchiha Sasuke no?- habló una de ellas.- qué harás ahora?- le preguntó a la otra.

-…-

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, no debe entrometerse en nuestros planes.- finalizó la persona que había hablado al comienzo.

-Vámonos.- habló por fin la otra.


End file.
